Oil well and other fluid pumping systems are well known in the art. Such oil well pumping systems are used to mechanically remove oil or other fluid from beneath the earth's surface, particularly when the natural pressure in an oil well has diminished. Generally, an oil well pumping system begins with an above-ground pumping unit, which may commonly be referred to as a “pumpjack,” “nodding donkey,” “horsehead pump,” “beam pump,” “sucker rod pump,” and the like. The pumping unit creates a reciprocating (up and down) pumping action that moves the oil (or other substance being pumped) out of the ground and into a flow line, from which the oil is then taken to a storage tank or other such structure.
Below the ground, a shaft is lined with piping known as “tubing.” Into the tubing is inserted a string of sucker rods, which ultimately is indirectly coupled at its north end to the above-ground pumping unit. The string of sucker rods is ultimately indirectly coupled at its south end to a subsurface or “down-hole” pump that is located at or near the fluid in the oil well. The subsurface pump has a number of basic components, including a barrel and a plunger. The plunger operates within the barrel, and the barrel, in turn, is positioned within the tubing. It is common for the barrel to include a standing valve and the plunger to include a traveling valve. The standing valve has a ball therein, the purpose of which is to regulate the passage of oil from down-hole into the pump, allowing the pumped matter to be moved northward out of the system and into the flow line, while preventing the pumped matter from dropping back southward into the hole. Oil is permitted to pass through the standing valve and into the pump by the movement of the ball off its seat, and oil is prevented from dropping back into the hole by the seating of the ball. North of the standing valve, coupled to the sucker rods, is the traveling valve. The traveling valve regulates the passage of oil from within the pump northward in the direction of the flow line, while preventing the pumped oil from dropping back southward, in the direction of the standing valve and hole.
Actual movement of the pumped substance through the system will now be discussed. Oil is pumped from a hole through a series of downstrokes and upstrokes of the pump, which motion is imparted by the above-ground pumping unit. During the upstroke, formation pressure causes the ball in the standing valve to move upward, allowing the oil to pass through the standing valve and into the barrel of the oil pump. This oil will be held in place between the standing valve and the traveling valve. In the traveling valve, the ball is located in the seated position, held there by the pressure from the oil that has been previously pumped.
On the downstroke, the ball in the traveling valve unseats, permitting the oil that has passed through the standing valve to pass therethrough. Also during the downstroke, the ball in the standing valve seats, preventing pumped oil from moving back down into the hole. The process repeats itself again and again, with oil essentially being moved in stages from the hole, to above the standing valve and in the oil pump, to above the traveling valve and out of the oil pump. As the oil pump fills, the oil passes through the pump and into the tubing. As the tubing is filled, the oil passes into the flow line, and is then taken to the storage tank or other such structure.
There are a number of problems that are regularly encountered during fluid pumping operations. Fluid that is pumped from the ground is generally impure, and includes solid impurities such as sand, pebbles, limestone, and other sediment and debris. Certain kinds of pumped fluids, such as heavy crude, tend to contain a relatively large amount of solids.
Solid impurities may be harmful to a pumping apparatus and its components for a number of reasons. For example, sand can become trapped between pump components, causing damage, reducing effectiveness, and sometimes requiring a halt to pumping operations and replacement of the damaged component(s). This can be both time consuming and expensive.
One prior art solution has been the use of a progressive cavity pump, known as a PCP. However, a PCP utilizes an elastomeric stator, and is therefore unable to maintain quality in high temperature operation, as is generally required in the pumping of heavy crude. Further, PCPs typically are not very tolerant of solids, and may have a short lifespan when pumping fluids containing abrasive solids. In addition, when pumping against high pressures, PCPs generally are required to be relatively lengthy, and accordingly, can be expensive.
The present invention addresses these problems encountered in prior art pumping systems and provides other, related, advantages.